


Alphabet Soup (Quaff) Xanxus

by TheRainRogue



Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [17]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You watched the black-haired male gulping down his wine, completely content. He was so drunk at that moment that he didn’t even know you were in the room with him. Which is to be expected, considering he just polished off his tenth bottle of red wine. Was that all he was willing to drink?
Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759129
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Alphabet Soup (Quaff) Xanxus

  * **Genre** : Crack ☁
  * **Word Count** : 314 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader, Xanxus ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

[ **Q** is for _quaff_ ]

You watched the black-haired male gulping down his wine, completely content. He was so drunk at that moment that he didn’t even know you were in the room with him. Which is to be expected, considering he just polished off his tenth bottle of red wine. Was that all he was willing to drink?

You had known Xanxus for a while now and found his childish bitching ways to be quite amusing. Especially when he was taking it out on the shemale of the family – you had to admit, Squalo didn’t look half bad with red hair~. Not many things made Xanxus happy… scratch that, _nothing_ made Xanxus happy. No matter what anyone did for him, he still managed to find something to bitch about.

He wasn’t happy when Lussuria slaved over a hot stove all day long to prepare a wonderful meal for the crimson eyed leader of the Varia.

He wasn’t happy when Mammon unselfishly spent his money to replace the broken wine glasses so that he didn’t have to hear Lussuria and Xanxus’ bitching.

He wasn’t happy when Squalo did all of his dirty work, because he was too good to do it himself.

There was, however, one item in the entire world that sent Xanxus into a high of contentment. One single object that actually made him feel something akin to happiness.

That object was known as _wine_. More specifically, _red_ wine.

He would quaff wine like it was going out of style – every day, every hour, every minute. And when he didn’t have his wine, he’d throw a tantrum until someone snapped and bought it just to get him to shut up.

That or Levi bought it to kiss his ass.

The point is, you quickly realized that your boss was an alcoholic and decided to sign him up for alcoholics anonymous.

He was _really_ happy about that one.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
